1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a dynamic live computer-based database formula method and infrastructure search system thereof, which when queried, conjoins project effort instance report data from formula input and stored data, into well formatted functional interaction designed rated CPEI displays that hyperlink element Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, Auto Efforts and Auto Inference Associations to CPEI associations, whether or not efforts are credited by a project owner and whether or not efforts are inputted by an element or generated from other inputted element effort event data automatically.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
No related art was found for Formulaic reporting of Element Effort Event Data.